Mizune One Night
by RaexxBB
Summary: (sexual theme) One night will lead to forever..


Mizune was walking down the hall when she saw _her_, Blair. _Why was that **WITCH **here?_ Mizune walked straight over to that woman.

"What are you doing here?" The purple cat turned shocked to see her.

"Mizune? It's nice to see you. To bad you're still not sexier then me. So, what do you wait?" Blair blinked at her.

"I think I made myself clear. I wait to know why you're here? And you're sooooo wrong, I so am sexier then you." Mizune grinned at Blair. She just stared back.

"I was looking for you. I waited to know if you wanted to come to a party, but if you don't I'll just find another one person I wanted to bring." The purple haired cat lady smiled and then turned to walk away from Mizune.

Who reached out and grabbed Blair's arm. "You were going to invite me as your only guest to a party?" Blair shock her head yes. "I'd love to come, but what type of clothing would I need to wear?" Mizune glanced down at her own clothing, jail strips playing on a long skirt and top. Then she looked over at what Blair was wearing, black leather belly jacket with purple lace on the tips and her boobs hanging out, a black leather mini-miniskirt with the same purple lace on the edging of it, black lacy tights, and finishing it with classic six inch Stiletto platforms.

Mizune stared at Blair's perfect look for a moment, then remembered that she wished to be sexier then this woman, but what way to do that then to give her what she wants. She'll just do anything purple-woman wants, then when she isn't looking she'll taking all of her clothing from her house. Making her the hottest and sexiest girl in town.

"Yeah, Blair, I'd love to go to this party." Blair grinned. "What? Am I missing something?" Mizune looked down at herself, and then heard Blair chuckle.

"You didn't hear me, did you? I said, at this party nobody cares what you wear, because it's only going to be the two of us there." Blair said, "You get it now?" Mizune thought for a minute, then got the idea. If this is what it took to get what she wanted then fine.

"I heard you." She wanted this _stupid _cat-woman to think she was smarter then her, not dumber. "I'll be there. When is it?"

"Tonight and now." Blair grabbed her hand and started pulling her along behind her. She walked over to a motorcycle and hopped on it and pulling Mizune on behind her. "Rap your arms around me so you don't fall off. Let's be safe." Mizune did as she was told.

They drove up to a place, it looked very small, but it was beautiful. It looked like it had been taken care of over the years. Mizune heard yelling from the inside. Blair turned grim.

"Don't worry, it's just Maka and Soul yelling over who gets to say hello to me first." Mizune thought to herself, _WOW! They're yelling over her. She must be more popular then I thought, but she seems so dumb. Soul, a guy. Maybe he'll be joining us tonight or maybe they both are. _

The women walked into the house and Soul was right there.

"Hey, Blair." He tried looking cool by leaning on the kitchen table, but failed. "So, where have you been? I wanted up. Maka didn't like it, but I did. Are we having a guest tonight?" Soul checked out Mizune.

She thought to herself, _I guess this women is bisexual not just a lesbian. They must all get along great in this house_.

"No, Soul, I just want to be alone with Mizune tonight, okay?" Blair told the much younger boy.

"Got it, but can I watch secretly?" Soul asked.

"Yes, as long as I don't know about it. I'm good. Now come, Mizune, to my bedroom." Blair held out her hand as Mizune took it.

Blair threw the girl on her heart formed bed when they got in the room. She climbed on top of her and straddled the female. Mizune just lying there like a large toy. Blair stripped of her leather jacket and let her breast go flying down free, she wasn't wearing a bra. Mizune stared at her boobs, and then reached up and grabbed one, shocking herself. She pulled Blair closer and sucked on one of her boobs. Blair's arms went around to her back, undoing her jail top. Mizune's shirt fell to the floor, but she was wearing a black almost transparent lacy bra. Blair started to move her hips as her skirt slid up and under her boobs. Blair then pulled Mizune's skirt down her legs and off her body. Sliding her fingers up under Mizune's panties Blair slid them off. Mizune pulled Blair's tights off her legs, her panties as well. They started grinding their hips together, but then jumped back at hearing the moaning in the other room, then knowing they weren't being watched tonight. Blair pushed the girl down and ripped her bra from her chest. Sliding two fingers into Mizune's inner walls. Making her hips move fast and her knees buckle.

Mizune pushed Blair down licked her boob, and started sucking on it. This was not how she thought the night was going to go. She was having sex was her and fun.


End file.
